


P-please be no s-set Daddy.

by ShiDeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDeath/pseuds/ShiDeath
Summary: Baby Peter thinks his daddy is upset with him. and Tony is just glad Peter is ok.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	P-please be no s-set Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on my ff.net and wanted to share it here too. This was just an idea I had and I wanted to try writing it.  
> Enjoy~

Tony made his way to the living room with his 3 year old son Peter.  
"Alright Pete you can play here while daddy gets you some breakfast."  
Tony set Peter down on his little play area in the middle of the living room away from the coffee table and next to the sofa.  
Tony watched his baby for a few minutes before getting started on what to eat.  
He grabbed a few fruits for Peter to snack on whilst he went and got himself some cereal and coffee.  
He was almost finished making his coffee when he heard a crash from the living room and Peter's cries.  
"Peter?!" Tony's heart raced as he ran to the living room to see Peter. He had gotten up from his play area and wandered off and knocked an old mug off of the coffee table causing it to break.  
Tony immediately picked up his son and checked him for injuries. Peter thankfully was not harmed. However, Peter was still crying hysterically.  
"Peter baby are you ok? Tell daddy where it hurts." Tony asked his baby double checking if he was hurt.  
"A-ar you s-set daddy? P-pease be no set d-daddy." Peter softly whimpered.  
"What?" Tony was confused.  
"Daddy set wif me. P-pease be no s-set daddy." Peter repeated still crying softly.  
"Be no set?" Tony questioned his son, then it hit him. 'Set' as in Upset. Peter was asking him if he was upset with him.  
"Oh, Peter Daddy's not upset with you bambino" Tony softly comforts his son until Peters sobs reduce to occasional sniffles.  
"There, there Petey" Tony patted his back.  
"Daddy was just worried you got hurt baby. I'm not upset." Tony softly whispered to Peter.  
Peter looked at his daddy and kissed his cheek. "Love you daddy." His baby yawned clearly tired from crying and worrying himself about his Daddy being upset.  
"I Love you too, Petey pie." Tony smiled down at his son and carried him to his room for a nap breakfast forgotten.  
"Clean the mess up for me Fri." Tony told his AI.  
FRIDAY sent a bot clean the broken mug in the living room. He lay down a sleeping Peter in his cot. Tony watched over his baby Peter peacefully sleeping before taking a nap himself on his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short read. Please excuse any grammar mistakes I might have made. This story was originally posted in my ff.net account cryingcinnamonpie. I reposted it here for fun. 💜💚💜


End file.
